1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to floating fountains.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, water fountains are considered to be esthetically pleasing, and are often seen as part of the landscaping in housing communities, golf courses, parks, resorts, and the like. Floating fountains not only bring beauty to a well-landscaped area, but also provide aeration to lakes and ponds. While creating an attractive spray display, floating fountains aerate the water in the lake or pond in which they are situated by adding movement and oxygen to the water.
Known floating fountains typically consist of a float with a pump motor suspended below it. The float is generally held in position in a lake by shoreline ropes or ropes anchored to, for example, concrete blocks at the bottom of the lake. The input to the pump is submerged below the surface of the water and the output of the pump typically includes a nozzle, which allows an output stream of water to be diffused in a particular fountain display pattern, such as, for example, a rocket, trumpet, or cascade.
Typical floating fountain pump motors range from ½ HP to 2 HP and require either a 115V single phase or a 230V single or three phase electrical input. To increase the size or height of a floating fountain's display pattern, the size of the pump motor is usually increased. For example, a floating fountain with a ½ HP, 115V pump motor may produce a 12 foot tall cascade, while a 2 HP, 230V pump motor may produce a 25 foot tall cascade.